


Bleak Midwinter

by sage_theory (papersage)



Category: Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papersage/pseuds/sage_theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holidays follow you wherever you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleak Midwinter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baby_jeans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=baby_jeans).



"So," Megabyte sighs and crosses his arms.

Adam opens one eye and glances sidelong. "They'll find us."

"We're in a box, Adam. A box made of teleport-blocking lead. Lead. From the Latin for we are not gettin' outta here any time soon."

Adam shrugs. "It's not like they're going to take your presents back."

"It's not about the presents. Okay, it is. But it's Christmas. The CIA takes off for Christmas. Every other person in the world takes off for Christmas!"

"Oh, right. I forgot. This year that Christmas ate Hannukah and we're now putting menorahs on the tops of trees," Adam says.

Megabyte growls frustratedly. "Fine. Hannukah. Christmas. Kwanzaa. Boxing Day. Whatever. The point is that every December, in the middle of winter, it's universally recognized that there is at least one day where everybody gives it a rest. For at least one day."

Adam laughs a little. "You do realize that right now it's summer in Australia?"

"Yes, I do. And I don't care. It's really winter, and just because you're not dreaming of white Christmases does not mean I have to be in a box, on Christmas day when I could be having turkey! And quit correcting me."

Megabyte sits and stews in silence for a long time. Adam feels slightly guilty. Despite the fact that he's technically wrong on a lot of points, his friend's argument isn't without merit. The world should have a day of peace. And that day should be respected. Megabyte's always had that. Sure, 364 days out of the year they're ducking aliens and government agents and they've all missed birthdays, holidays, family gatherings, and other important events for just this sort of thing. 365 days out of the year, they can deal with the toll it takes, with the things they give up because they're different.

This feels like one thing too much, another thing lost when it shouldn't be this hard.

Adam looks over at Megabyte and says, trying to muster a smile from him, "Merry Christmas, Megabyte."

Megabyte sighs, not at all cheered up. "Merry Christmas."

Adam is not content to let him remain so downhearted. Prodding may be necessary, he thinks.

"You know, this is really your fault."

"How is it my fault that some psycho grabbed us at the mall?"

"No, this is really retribution from Santa."

Megabyte cocks an eyebrow. Adam senses that Megabyte's evaluating his mental state and wondering if Adam hasn't cracked yet.

"Retribution?"

"You must've been exceptionally naughty this year. Instead of coals you got a whole room made of lead."

"That's great. So Santa's making his way through the periodic chart just to punish me. Next year I'm getting phosphorus," Megabyte replies with a kind of childish smile and pride in his sarcasm that Adam can't resist laughing at.

"You know that coal isn't an element."

"I thought we talked about this whole you correcting me thing."

"Sorry. I always wondered, though, about the noble gases. I never got why they called them that. Are they more heroic than all the other gases? Do they save puppy dogs in their spare time or something?"

"I used to think that they were the elements that made people into superheroes."

Adam starts laughing again. "What?"

"Yeah. I mean, come on. Xenon. Argon. Krypton. Please. If that doesn't turn you into Superman, nothing will."

"So what exactly did we take a dip in to get the way we are?" Adam asks, looking up at the ceiling just for something to look at, because the wall behind Megabyte's head is getting boring.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's like a homing beacon for nutjobs."

"I thought it was your turn to switch off the Nutjob Homing Beacon."

Megabyte lets out a breath and finally opens his eyes. He looks Adam straight in the eyes and says, meaning every word, "Merry Christmas."

And the door opens with a metallic creak.

Standing there and smiling is Ami, with Jade and Lisa beside her. They exchange glances and shake their heads. Clearly, they have been on some kind of adventure.

Ami offers a hand down into the lead vault and says, "We almost took your presents back, you know."

"And a happy new year to you, too," Megabyte says. And though it sounds sarcastic, Adam knows that he means every word.

\- END -


End file.
